<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lovestruck by PancakeWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227129">Lovestruck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeWrites/pseuds/PancakeWrites'>PancakeWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby's first public fanfic lol, Idk if I needed to tag Seteth really but oh well, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), it's mostly fluffy but teen rated cuz two dummies are very low-key thirsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeWrites/pseuds/PancakeWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emotions are new and strange to Byleth, so when he gets injured in battle he'll have to figure out what to do about the feelings that led to his mistake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lovestruck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Poor Byleth has never had a crush before ft. Dad Friend Seteth</p>
<p>I wrote this around 5am I think? Anyway it's my first time posting a fanfic, which is a weird thought. I hope you like it maybe!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   "Explain yourself Byleth."</p>
<p>   Seteth's voice is commanding, but not without concern. He stands with his arms crossed, watching as Byleth shifts under his scrutiny.</p>
<p>   There had been a rather large skirmish today, on the outskirts of the monastery's boarders. Byleth had led a small group, Seteth among them, to take care of the infiltrators, and Seteth had never seen the younger man act as recklessly as he had then. He was rather confident he knew why too. Currently Byleth sits in the infirmary, recovering from a rather severe wound to take from a mere group of thieves.</p>
<p>   "You threw yourself directly into that woman's attack! Had you been any <em>less</em> careful you would've gotten yourself killed." Seteth may already know what's going on, but he wants to hear it from Byleth as he's not sure <em>Byleth</em> knows what's going on. "You're a crucial figure here at the very least, and a close friend to many of us at most. We can't afford to lose you," Seteth continues, a bit softer in hopes that the other will let his guard down.</p>
<p>   Byleth sighs, his gaze trained on the wooden floorboards. Both sit in silence a moment as Byleth considers his options. "I just didn't want him to get hurt," he finally says, and if it weren't for Seteth's sharper hearing, perhaps he wouldn't have caught his answer at all.</p>
<p>   "You didn't want <em>who</em> to get hurt?"</p>
<p>   Bright green eyes turn to him with a mixture of surprise and embarrassment, and it's one of the most emotional looks Seteth has ever seen from him. The former looks away again and sighs even harder. "Yuri."</p>
<p>   There it is. Seteth has been around far long enough to know love when he sees it. And Byleth, for all his stoicism, is helplessly in love.</p>
<p>   It was rather well hidden, at first, likely due to the fact that Byleth used to have next to no emotions at all. But over time, if one knew where to look, they could see the fondness in Byleth's eyes when he looked at Yuri, the way his lips quirked in the smallest of smiles, and how the faintest bit of color would rise to his face at Yuri's flirting. With five years between them, it'd seemed that Byleth's heart had only grown fonder, even if he hadn't realized the passage of time. The first person he'd sought out was Yuri, and that was also who he spent nearly all of his free time with. He was in love, and he had no clue.</p>
<p>   Now here he was, taking death blows for the man and simply acting as though there was nothing to it. Had it been anyone else, Seteth might have left them with a mere lecture, but Byleth was new to feeling things, and Seteth felt a bit of an obligation to him considering what his sister had done to him. "Do you know why you feel so protective of him?" He prodded, but with a more gentle tone. Byleth shook his head.</p>
<p>   "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>   Seteth sighed, and pulled a chair out, sitting near the young professor. "Perhaps you should apologize to Yuri instead of me. I think you rather worried him." Yuri's a hard man to read, but Seteth's sure he's seen glimpses of deeper feelings there as well. Why else would the underground lord be so eager to spend quality time with Byleth and flirt with him more seriously than anyone?</p>
<p>   Byleth finally looks at Seteth again, a mixture of emotions flickering in his eyes. "But...but I don't know how," he says simply, almost pathetically.</p>
<p>   "Why not?"</p>
<p>   "I...feel differently about him than others." He hesitates a moment, trying to form his thoughts, and then continues abruptly, the words spilling out. "When I'm near him I feel as though my heart's in my stomach. Like I've forgotten how to breathe. There's more, and I never quite know how to put it in words, but I feel like....I feel <em>alive</em> with him. He's everything to me. And it's painful but it's also the most pleasant thing in the world." By now Byleth is smiling, though it's bittersweet and longing.</p>
<p>   There's a pause as his words settle into the room, and then Seteth speaks, thoughtfully and slowly, so the importance of his words are clear. "You're in love."</p>
<p>   "What?" And there's fear in his voice.</p>
<p>   "You're in love with him, Byleth."</p>
<p>   "I can't be."</p>
<p>   "War is not an easy time to feel such things, especially for one as inexperienced as yourself. But I think it may be in your best interest to tell him the truth."</p>
<p>   Byleth looks absolutely terrified now. His shocking green eyes are wide, his lips parted and face pale. "Tell him?" He gasps.</p>
<p>   "That's correct. Give it some thought anyway. At least let him know you're recovering alright."</p>
<p>   Hands tightly gripping the edge the bed he sits on, Byleth nods once. Seteth stands, studying the professor again. "I have a meeting to attend, but I'm willing to give advice should you need it. Do take better care of yourself." He gives Byleth's shoulder a reassuring pat, and leaves him to his thoughts.</p>
<p>☆</p>
<p>   The night air is cool as Byleth makes his way to the stairs that lead down into Abyss. He's had time to think on what Seteth has said and he wonders if perhaps the man is right. If such feelings are going to cause him to act irrationally, then maybe getting them off his chest will help. One can only hope.</p>
<p>   He makes his way to Yuri's room and thumps his fist on the door. He almost leaves right after he's done so, but the door opens before he can escape.</p>
<p>   Yuri's expression is a bit unpleasant, but it softens when he sees Byleth. "Well, this is a surprise. Didn't think I'd be getting visitors this late." His voice is all but a purr, and Byleth is positive he's teasing him. It works through, and he's thankful the dimly lit passageway hides his blush.</p>
<p>   "I wanted to talk," he says.</p>
<p>   Yuri clicks his tongue. "Those are never good words to hear. But since it's you and you came all this way...." he pretends to consider. "I guess I'll allow it." He steps back, holding the door for Byleth.</p>
<p>   The room isn't anything special, and not as nice as the ones of the Officer's Academy, but Byleth finds the space welcoming anyway, even if it's mostly due to the fact that it's <em>Yuri's</em> space. He stands awkwardly in the center as Yuri sits on the bed and watches him expectantly. When still Byleth doesn't move, he huffs. "Are you just going to stand there all night? Much as your presence is comfortable, I think it'd be hard to sleep with you here like this."</p>
<p>   Byleth's hands curl and uncurl nervously, and he finally takes the chair from the desk across the room and pulls it near, sitting with uncomfortably formal posture. Yuri raises an eyebrow at him, but makes no comment.</p>
<p>   "I-um...well I just...I wanted to-" Byleth looks around the room, anywhere but Yuri's eyes. "I should apologize," he manages. "Yesterday. That skirmish?" His hand finds his side, where the enemy's blade cut him.</p>
<p>   "That?" Yuri looks at him in surprise. "Really friend, I should apologize for that. If I'd been paying closer attention you wouldn't have had to risk yourself on my behalf."</p>
<p>   "No really, I-"</p>
<p>   "No really yourself, I'm more on top of things usually. I'm lucky to have you as our fearless leader," he chirps, a bit of a mischievous look to his smile. "Where would I be without you?" And Byleth is so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he misses the sincerity in Yuri's tone.</p>
<p>   "I don't think you understand," Byleth huffs, his brows furrowing.</p>
<p>   "What's there to misunderstand?"</p>
<p>   "It's more than being a leader, I care about you."</p>
<p>   "Well I should hope. You care about everyone el-"</p>
<p>   "No, it's not that," Byleth says, a bit frustrated. Instinctually, he grabs Yuri's hands, holding them tightly in his own. His seafoam eyes find soft lavender ones and he keeps a steady gaze. "I care about <em>you</em>. Of course the others are important to me, but I've never felt so strongly about anyone else. I've never wanted to spend my every waking moment with someone. You make me feel wonderful and frightening things. You take my breath away and I can't stand the thought of being without you." His voice is desperate, and he squeezes Yuri's hands like a lifeline.</p>
<p>   Yuri stares at him, trying to blink away his shock, and manages only to say, "I....oh. I see." He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes a moment. "That's....that's certainly not what I expected you to say. Are you trying to tell me what I think you are?"</p>
<p>   Before he can stop himself, Byleth seizes the opportunity. "I love you."</p>
<p>   There's a strange satisfaction that fills Byleth's stomach as he watches Yuri's face slowly colors. "Do you?" The latter asks uncertainly.</p>
<p>   "I do."</p>
<p>   "Then...what if I told you that I love you too?"</p>
<p>   If Byleth's heart beat, it would've stopped. "Tell me this isn't some cruel joke of yours," he says.</p>
<p>   "Do you want proof?" Yuri leans closer, until his breath drifts over Byleth's face.</p>
<p>   "Proof?" He whispers back, practically speaking into Yuri's mouth.</p>
<p>   Without answering, Yuri closes the small gap between them. It takes a second for Byleth to realize he's being <em>kissed</em>. The thought sends his mind spiraling, and he kisses back, the sensation of Yuri's soft lips too wonderful to resist. He releases the latter's hands, only to grab at his hips and successfully pulls him onto his lap. Yuri cups Byleth's face, and they kiss deeply until their lungs burn and their heads spin. Drawing back reluctantly, they study each other like a dream made reality. A blissful sigh escapes Byleth, ruffling Yuri's lilac hair. "I could get used to this," he breathes.</p>
<p>   Yuri opens his mouth to speak but stops, a soft laugh escaping his lips that steadily grows into a full cackle. Startled, Byleth pulls back. "What?" He cries, his face turning bright red. Yuri stifles his laughter and runs his thumb over Byleth's mouth as if to wipe something away.</p>
<p>   "Didn't realize this lipstick smudged so easily," he says, his eyes shimmering with mirth. "Guess I'll have to try a different one in the future. Unless I want it to smudge on purpose, hmm?" As if to prove a point he places the most fleeting of kisses against Byleth's neck.</p>
<p>   "Don't do that!" Byleth yelps, though he really wishes he wouldn't stop. Yuri just grins at him a bit too knowingly.</p>
<p>   "Another time I guess," he sighs, feigning disappointment. Instead he drapes his arms around Byleth's neck and leans so their foreheads touch. "Would you like to stay though? It's already late and it can be rather cold here at times."</p>
<p>   The way his thick lashes fall over his eyes makes Byleth's stomach flip, but he's sure it's a straightforward invitation anyway. "I'd love to."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It really is a harmless invite, I swEAR.....unless?</p>
<p>You can't tell me that for all his overprotectiveness about Flayn that Seteth wouldn't take one look at Byleth following his crush around like a forlorn puppy and go "somebody needs to help this fool".</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>